The Love Ballad of a Demon
by sakemori
Summary: One-shot. Ciel found a piece of paper with a poem on it in a book in a library close to his home by an anonymous author. Set in modern times. Both demons. AU Implied SebaXCiel…


**Just a one-shot... **

**Hey, guess what? I happen to be- *brick comes flying and hits me in the head* Ow... I mean, I'm not Yana Toboso so therefor I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Wish I did though.**

* * *

It was strange to be back on Earth once more even though he and his mate (more like he did, but most of his kind didn't need to know that) originally met back in the nineteenth century. There weren't any carriages and the females of this time weren't as self-conscious as they were back in his time.

Sebastian, his butler/mate, dropped him off at a local library with a card in his hand. Boredom was one thing that the once Earl of Phantomhive couldn't stand since he had no current pawns and he refused to once more to work for the Queen of England as the Watchdog. His mate understood his tension and suggested something that the once Earl couldn't refuse. A building filled with books.

So here he was, roaming through the aisles hoping something would catch his attention while his thoughts turned to his human life. He recently found out by an old acquaintance of his that his servants stayed in the Manor until they died, their descendants were still watching over it. His cousin/fiancée, Elizabeth Midford, died without marrying or children and was buried in his family cemetery. The Midford family took charge of the Phantomhive responsibilities, even going so far as to keep Funtom Company running smoothly. All of his pawns from way back when were mostly dead except for his Knight. Sebastian Michaelis was now forever stuck as Ciel Phantomhive's butler for all eternity. If it weren't for the mating… Ciel shook his head and refused to think of being without his faithful servant by his side.

A book with a piece of paper sticking out caught his attention and he pulled it out. He recognized the author as Edgar Allen Poe as he opened it to the page the paper was on. It was 'Nevermore' which surprised him. He held the book in his hand as he opened the paper to find neat writing on it. The name and content surprised him.

_There is no escaping this_

_There's nowhere you can hide_

_Just give into the bliss_

_You can feel it deep inside_

The first four lines made his eyebrows scrunch up in surprise as he discreetly looked about to see if anyone was watching him. He gave an inaudible sigh of relief and continued reading.

_You played the game_

_And you eventually lost_

_Filled with such a shame_

_You knew the cost_

It was strange how these four lines reminded him of chess in a way. It was as if it was 'checkmate' from the very beginning. Like there was no way this person could have beaten their opponent... and they knew it.

_You'd never win_

_Not against his kind_

_Just give in to him_

_Think not with your heart but with your mind_

It was as if this person was suddenly in their head. He failed in thinking with his mind when he tried to set his butler free. How was he to know that it would nearly kill them both when he did such a thing? He checked for a name but found none. He felt his curiosity peak but decided to keep reading.

_You know what I say is true_

_It's time to give the Devil his due_

_His heart the color of coal_

_It's time he gets your soul_

How true these words were. He owed Sebastian his soul but his poor butler was unable to obtain it when Hannah Anafelows turned him into a demon at Alois Trancy's request. He still felt guilt at that even though it was no way his fault. Try telling Sebastian that in the beginning, though.

_You're the one who summoned him_

_All because you almost gave in_

_You fulfilled your goal_

_Now he gets your soul_

Yeah… he had no thoughts on this one. He didn't even want to _dwell_ on the fact that his butler/mate hated him for a majority of his demon life due to that damned Trancy brat and his butler.

_In the end there is no point in running_

_There's nowhere he can't find you_

_He'll eventually tire of hunting_

_Then what is it you will do?_

True, Sebastian could find him anywhere due to the contract seal in his right eye. It didn't matter wherever he ran in the beginning; his butler would always find him. Right now, considering they were mates, he didn't mind. He did back then though.

_You played the game_

_And you eventually lost_

_Filled with such a shame_

_You knew the cost_

Yes, he did play and lost. But he obtained something far greater than a butler when he did. He was thankful for that every day of his eternal life. He was glad he had Sebastian now. No one else (namely that annoying reaper in red) could steal him from him. Sebastian was _his._

_You'd never win_

_Not against his kind_

_Just give in to him_

_Think not only with your heart but with your mind_

He remembered the day they finally mated. It was a logical move to have his butler… his mate claim him the way he wanted. The way Ciel wanted as well. He didn't mind being the submissive one when it came to sex.

_You know what I say it true_

_It's time to give the Devil his due_

_Your hearts the color of coal_

_He can never now have your soul_

No, Sebastian will never be able to get his soul but he got something greater instead. He got a life mate. That made up for not being able to devour his soul.

_You know I'd never lie_

_Right now, it'd normally be your time to die_

_You fulfilled your goal_

_But he will never get your soul_

Same thought as the last stanza. He got something far greater than his soul or his body. He got everything. He owned everything Ciel Phantomhive possessed. But all Sebastian wanted was a life partner. And he got it.

_There is no way to save you_

_There is nothing I can do._

_See my face is turning blue_

_You will get what you choose._

No way to save him from his fate? Ciel already knew that. In all actuality, he didn't want to be saved. He loved Sebastian too much to do anything that could remotely destroy their relationship. Not that he'd ever told him he loved him, mind you. Still had his pride to keep up, after all.

_You played the game_

_And you eventually lost_

_You gave him his name_

_You knew the cost_

Yes, Ciel did give Sebastian his human name. Sebastian loved the name he gave him. Wore it pride. Even if his name was really Malphas, he still decided to go by Sebastian. It made Ciel feel happy to know he preferred the name given to him by his "master" than his true one.

_You know what I say is true_

_It's time to give the Devil his due_

_Your hearts the color of coal_

_He'll forever own your soul_

Yes. Sebastian would forever own his soul, body, and mind. Not just because of the covenant either. But because he willingly gave it to him.

_You're the one who summoned him_

_Just one step from giving in_

_Even though you fulfilled your goal_

_He will never take your soul_

Did he give himself over completely? Ciel didn't know. That was something he had to think over at home.

_You know what I say is true_

_It's time the Devil gets his due_

_Life mates you both shall forever be_

_Now and for all eternity_

Those were the vows they took… Whoever wrote this knew the way a demon mating worked. But didn't want someone to know they did so hid it in a book in a library. Not the best of places to hide something. Made him curious as to who the author was.

_You know that I never lie_

_Go ahead and look me in the eye_

_You fulfilled your goal_

_He will never take your soul_

Ciel blinked once he read the last stanza of the long poem and reread it twice before folding the paper and sticking it in his jeans pocket. He made his way to the counter after finding a few more books, the Edgar Allen Poe one clutched on the bottom of the pile, and left the library to find his mate waiting for him.

"Did you find what you were looking for, love?" Sebastian asked with a smirk at the small pile in the once Earl's hands. He blushed but his it with a scowl and a tur of his head.

Ciel thought back to what his mate asked for a second before a small smile graced his features, the paper seemingly forgotten in his pocket. "Yes. Yes, I did. Ready to go home?"

* * *

**Did you guys know that I wrote the poem without even thinking of Kuro? Like, at all? O.o **

**Mind = explosion XD**

**Review to tell me your thoughts?**


End file.
